The Angels That Weep
by Kasserlena
Summary: The Doctor and Amy stumble upon a town overrun with Angels. The Angels seek revenge for what the Doctor did last time. To do that they must unearth something that can destroy Earth.
1. The Town

**A/N: _Hello! This story is written by Me, Kasserlena, and my cousin icee-donut. We will be taking it in turns to write each chapter_**. **_This chapter is done by me_**_**, I hope you enjoy. I only own Hannah.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Amy asked.<p>

"I don't know" said the Doctor, opening the TARDIS door and walking out, followed by Amy.

The minute the Doctor and Amy stepped out they got hit by raindrops. Amy shivered "I don't think it's a good idea that I wore a miniskirt" said Amy.

"Come on" said the Doctor, grabbing hold of Amy's hand and pushing her inside the nearest building.

"Where is everyone?" Amy asked looking around.

"I don't know" said the Doctor "let's go look around."

"Wait, can we do something other than investigate?" Amy asked.

"Like?" the Doctor asked.

"Go somewhere else" said Amy.

"That's too boring, come on lets go see the sights of the town" said the Doctor as the rain suddenly stopped.

"Should we? We always get into trouble when we investigate" said Amy.

"Nothing can go wrong" said the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Amy were walking through the town's mines when they felt a gun against their backs. They slowly turned around to see a girl holding two guns. "Sorry to scare you" she said putting her guns back into her belt "I'm Hannah."<p>

The Doctor shook her hand "I'm the Doctor and this is Amy. May I ask, why do you have guns? This is a farming town, right?"

"It was, till the Angels came, then everyone started disappearing. That's why we have the guns, to protect us. Now, come on, we need to get out of here" said Hannah.

Hannah led them to her house which was the house they had taken shelter in earlier. "What do the Angels look like?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, like normal Angels. They have wings, and they usually look like they are weeping" said Hannah.

"Weeping Angels…" said the Doctor and Amy.

"Well, that works too. Just if you go wandering about the town, don't go into the mines or near the cemetery" said Hannah.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"The Angels are more common in those areas" said Hannah.

The Doctor fixed his eyes on the shape in the darkness "Hannah, Amy, get behind me and out of the house" said the Doctor.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Just, get out of the house, now" said the Doctor, taking his eyes off the shape for a brief second. When his eyes returned to the shape it was closer "Hurry up Hannah."

"I'm going" said Hannah walking out the door followed by Amy. The Doctor backed out of the house, keeping his eyes on the shape.

"Get ready to run, there's an Angel in your house" said the Doctor.

"We'll go to the Smith's house" said Hannah.

"On the count of three…" said the Doctor "One…two…three!" the Doctor pushed Amy and Hannah so they would start running before the Angel caught up to them. Amy stumbled but quickly regained her balance and started running.

After a few minutes they reached the Smith's house, the Angel had almost caught up to them a few times. "Doctor, how do we know there are no Angels in this house?" Amy asked.

"This house was locked up before the Angels came as the Smith family moved out of town" said Hannah "So, if there are Angels in this house, then they are more than stone"

"Angels have the ultimate defense" said the Doctor sitting on a chair.

"That would be?" Hannah asked.

"When you look at them, they turn into stone and you can't kill stone" said the Doctor.

"We only just survived them last time by sucking them into that time thingie" said Amy.

"Can you do that again?" Hannah asked.

"No sorry, we have to find another way" said the Doctor.

"Like what?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know but I think we should do it soon" said the Doctor keeping his gaze on the window.

"Why are you looking at the window?" Amy asked trying to see what the Doctor saw.

"There's an Angel" said the Doctor.

"It's not like they can smash through the window" said Hannah.

"They can" said the Doctor.

Hannah walked in front of the Doctor and he blinked the next thing they knew, the window shattered throwing random pieces of glass everywhere and throwing one right into Hannah's knee. "That hurts" said Hannah.

"We've got to run" said the Doctor.

"How's Hannah gonna run?" Amy asked, concerned for their new found friend.

"Amy, go down to the basement" said the Doctor picking Hannah up bridal style and running down the stairs followed by Amy.

The minute they reached the basement the Doctor gently put Hannah down and locked the door. He turned around and made sure there were no Angels in the basement.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure, but, we need to find out what the Angels are doing here" said the Doctor.

* * *

><p>About 20 Angels gathered in the graveyard, all telepathically communicating.<p>

"_We need to get that blue box."_

"_And that man."_

"_What about the girl that was with him?"_

"_The blonde or the redhead?"_

"_The redhead, we can use her for our experiments."_

"_What experiments?"_

"_You know; THE experiments."_

"_Oh right, them... we need to thank Angel Bob for helping us set up those experiments."_

"_I have no idea why people think we can't do anything, we are only stone when they see us, and any other time we are like the flesh people."_

"_What are we going to do with that blonde one?"_

"_We'll destroy her."_

"_March on!"_

The Angels then started heading to town to get the TARDIS, the Doctor and one of his companions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Ple_****_ase review! _**_**If you review you will mysteriously get a cookie in your mailbox. **_


	2. The Mother Angel's Rising

**A/N: _This chapter is done by icee-donut._** _**Please enjoy! and remember to review.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"How is your leg?" Amy asked, after she had wrapped it with a make-shift bandage made from the Doctor's shirt sleeve. Amy had first suggested his bow tie but he said he felt naked without it.

"It still hurts but at least the bleeding has stopped" Hannah replied. Hannah was now lying on the floor with her leg elevated on a small box.

"Why are they here?" the Doctor asked himself again. He was feeling restless because he couldn't do anything. The basement was almost empty. It was a small, brick room with a furnace and what looked like Christmas decorations in boxes.

"The Angels look for power sources, right?" Amy asked "So why would they be looking in a farming town?"

"I... wait" the Doctor thought aloud "You mentioned some mines?"

"Yep" Hannah replied "This town was first settled by cobalt miners, but it has been abandoned for centuries."

"A cobalt mine?" the Doctor mused "Maybe they dug too deep and found something that was buried. Oh no"

"Oh no?" Amy and Hannah replied.

"Don't say that" Amy ordered "That means something bad."

"It is bad" replied the Doctor "The legends of the Weeping Angels speak of a Mother Angel, who was buried deep within an unknown planet. She is the mother of all the Angels."

"What's so special about her?" Amy asked.

"On most Weeping Angels, their wings are mostly decorative" the Doctor explained and then said "Basically, she can fly."

At that moment they heard a knocking at the door.

"Can statues knock?" Hannah asked.

The Doctor didn't reply but pointed his sonic screwdriver towards the thick wooden door.

"It's OK; no Angels are behind the door."

"I know that" called a voice from the other side "Or I wouldn't be standing here."

"Ricky?" the Doctor asked.

"It's Mickey" an angry voice replied "How do you still not remember?"

The Doctor opened the door to reveal a young, dark skinned man holding a large, futuristic rifle in his hand.

"Those Angels are tough cookies" he said as he walked into the small basement. "Also, after we beat them we should go back in time and pick up Martha, she left some coordinates on a rock outside of town. She also wrote 'it happened again' maybe you can explain?"

"We had a run in with the Angels back in England, ended up stuck in the past."

"How many women have you travelled with?" Amy asked jealously.

"Do I ask you how many people you have travelled with in a car or a bus?" the Doctor retorted.

"He's a bit touchy, isn't he?" Mickey teased "You get used to it. These Angels are something else though, I used to think Daleks were bad but at least you can kill them."

"Um..." Hannah said shyly "How is this helping, we need to make a plan."

"Wait a second" Mickey interrupted and turned to the Doctor "You changed your face again."

"Your quick on the uptake" Amy commented sarcastically.

"It's dark and I've just run half way across town" Mickey defended.

"Yes, I change my face, I'm old and vain" the Doctor stated "Moving on. Mickey, drop the rifle, it won't help and can only slow us down. We'll give Hannah a few more minutes and make a quick dash for the TARDIS."

Mickey reluctantly dropped the rifle while Amy helped Hannah to stretch her legs and prepare for their TARDIS sprint.

* * *

><p>"<em>Behold, the mother is arriving."<em>

Outside the abandoned cobalt mine, two rows of Weeping Angels stood, hands over their eyes, waiting for their Queen. Unseen by anyone (except the omnipresent television viewers) a Weeping Angel in a long, flowing dress glided slowly out of the abandoned mine and landed softly among her children. Her children slowly lowered their hands from their eyes. In her presence they were no longer stasis locked and could move freely, like any other creature.

"_Thank you, my children, and welcome, to the Age of Angels."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Don't forget that_**, _**that blue button is just crying out for you to press it! Please leave a review, on how great the story is or how we can improve on it, or anything else you think we need to know!**  
><em>


	3. Captured

**A/N: **_**This chapter is done by Kasserlena. **_

Chapter 3

"Ready Hannah?" the Doctor asked.

"Yep" said Hannah standing up while being supported by Amy.

Five seconds later the ground started shaking and they all grabbed hold of the pillars that were holding the roof up "Go, go, go" said the Doctor opening the door for them to run through.

Amy and Hannah ran out, well Hannah mostly hopped. "Mickey drop the gun and run!" said the Doctor who was getting annoyed at Mickey.

Mickey reluctantly dropped the rifle for the second time that night and ran out of the door followed by the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled coming to a halt as she looked around her. There were Angels flying and walking around like human beings.

"Hurry up, Pond!" said the Doctor as he halted beside her "Oh…"

"What now?" Mickey asked.

"Well, we could stand here and get killed or try and stop the Mother Angel and get killed" said the Doctor.

"I don't know why I ask you" said Mickey.

"Or" said Hannah "We could get to this TARDIS thing"

"Hannah, great idea" said the Doctor "Come on, Pond. Run!" Amy, Hannah, Mickey and the Doctor sprinted to the TARDIS but, just as they reached it they all got knocked out cold.

"_So, that man and the redhead?"_

"_Yes, my child now bring them down to the mines"_

The Angel picked the Doctor and Amy up and carried them to the mines where it dumped them onto the floor and walked away. The Mother Angel sat there watching the Doctor and Amy waiting for them to wake up.

* * *

><p>Mickey had woken up and looked around not noticing that Amy and the Doctor were missing. He then saw Hannah "Hannah, wake up" said Mickey shaking her.<p>

"Hi-Yah!" said Hannah as she swung her hand and struck Mickey in the back of the neck; Mickey fell flat on the floor.

"Ow" said Mickey as he rubbed his neck.

"Sorry" said Hannah "I do that automatically. If I'm asleep and someone touches me I just hit them… Blame my little brother"

"Where is your little brother?" Mickey asked.

"Nobody is really sure… he was the first to disappear…" said Hannah sadly "Wait, where are Amy and the Doctor?"

"Not again" Mickey sighed helping Hannah up.

Hannah looked at the TARDIS "How can anyone fit in here?"

"Watch" said Mickey walking straight into the TARDIS door expecting it to open.

Hannah tried to contain her giggle "Mhm?"

"Well," said Mickey rubbing his head "He must have locked it"

Hannah tapped the TARDIS door and it opened "I don't think so" said Hannah as she walked in "Oh my… It's… it's…"

"Yeah, yeah" said Mickey walking into the TARDIS "It's bigger on the inside then the outside, I know"

"How?" Hannah asked running outside and walking around the TARDIS.

Mickey heard a thud as he looked at the new TARDIS interior. "Hannah?" he asked walking outside. He walked around the TARDIS yelling her name, but couldn't find her. After a few minutes he went into town to go and look for her, forgetting to close the TARDIS doors.

* * *

><p>Amy and the Doctor woke up at the same time. "Where are we?" Amy asked as she tried to figure out where they were. It was pitch black and it smelled horrible.<p>

"In a cave" said the Doctor.

"_You've awaken" _They heard someone say in their heads.

"Wh-Who are you?" Amy asked.

"_I am the Mother of all Angels" _The Doctor and Amy watched as a small light got bigger and bigger and then faded and in its place was a Weeping Angel. But, it was no ordinary angel, because it had jewel encrusted wings and a gold dress. _"And you with your blue box have trespassed on our lands"_

"On _your _lands?" said the Doctor "The primitive people live here. Not you. They've been here for centuries, and you? You've only just arrived"

"_Oh no, Doctor. You've only just arrived"_

The Doctor laughed "Me? I've been here a day. You? You've been here half a day"

"_I'm not talking about this little town. You've only been on earth for five decades. My children and I have been here for centuries"_

The Doctor for no apparent reason took out his sonic screwdriver, aimed it at the Angel and pressed the button. The Angel crumbled to the ground and the Doctor grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her out of the cell and walking down the corridor. "Doctor, is the Angel dead?" Amy asked her Scottish accent echoing off the walls.

"For now" the Doctor replied running into a wall "Ow"

"What does 'for now' mean?" Amy asked leading the Doctor the other way.

"It means…" the Doctor trailed off stopping abruptly.

"What?" Amy asked following the Doctors gaze. She saw the Mother Angel with an angry expression and a couple Weeping Angels next to her.

"_Kill him, now!" _The Doctor and Amy just stood there as the Angels came closer and closer.

**A/N: _Please don't forget to review! Whether it's _**_**to tell us how good we are doing or how bad, or anything else. **__**Sorry, for a short chapter.**_


End file.
